Of Delegates and Decorum
by rubyrose30
Summary: Akashi was born a Diplomat. It was only natural for him to be selected by Rakuzan to take part in the Model United Nations Conference at inter-state level. WIP/Canon/drabble-ish, and pure self-indulgence.
1. Chapter 1

Akashi was born a Diplomat. It was only natural for him to be selected by Rakuzan to take part in the Model United Nations Conference at inter-state level. He did not even have to go through any sorts of audition or interviews. He had his place reserved in his school's representative delegation. He knew he was bound to be the best as soon as he got to know which country his school was allocated to represent. _China_. He had been to China for business with his father more times he could remember and was perfectly fluent in both Mandarin and Cantonese. He knew the market and statistics of China like the back of his hands and could probably recite its daily stock exchange rates for the last few months like the multiplication table of 2.

He volunteered to get into the notorious Security Council, known for the rapid-fire debates and policy making that usually occurred in that particular committee. Those petty little politics fights cannot possibly be compared to the meetings he has been assisting for the company he would soon inherit. He knew no one else would be really up against his choice, or dared to defy him. Every single person in the room had gulped at his declaration, and he got the seat unanimously. No one would dare to argue with the Akashi heir; everyone knew on the same day that Rakuzan High School would bag the award for Best Delegate in the Security Council Commission debate. His supervisor silently pitied the poor senior lad who would be chairing that particular commission.

And this is how Akashi got himself comfortable.

 **Author's Note: The whole idea of a terrorizing, intellectual Akashi engaging in highly political debates about international issues and roasting others while maintaining etiquette has been in my head for so long I had to dump it somewhere. I am going to post as I write, so it's a bit drabble-ish for now, and will probably be more in snipplets/conversational scenarios but well... we will see how this goes. This work is more of a break from my main fic, but I like this idea so much I had to do smth about it ^^'. TBH I'm just indulging lol I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2

First day of the Conference and they decided to start the committee session with a terrorist hostage situation.

Akashi wanted to roll his eyes. Those seniors chairing the Security Council could not be more predictable, and from the looks of it, everyone in the room was prepared for such a crisis. Akashi was not surprised to see Momoi from Touo, representing United Kingdom, in the Security Council committee as well. Given her quick strategic planning and intensive investigative skills, it was only logical for her to be selected to be part of this particular team. Akashi was actually looking forward to see how she would fare against him, given that they never really had to face against each other before. This would be an interesting experience, without jeopardizing his victory. He was internally glad that there was someone in the room who would not be opposed to argue with him even after he did his first showcase.

Akashi finally rolled his eyes as he listened to the first delegate jumbling about giving in to the hostage's demands for more weapons. This was an ISIS Group located in Russia they were dealing with. Giving in to those demands would not only cause mayhem in said country, but would also be a showcase of weakness on the part of the international forces since there would be no military interventions and only encourage more people to be swayed by the terrorists' illusionary power. They had to find another way to deal with this. The opening speech made by the delegate of Russia about giving in to the demands was all pacifist and cute, but it was weak, too weak. Weak enough to be suspicious about that particular delegate. This was the Security Council. No one was here to play cute. The Delegate of Russia must be having something under his sleeve, given that he was from one of the smartest schools in Japan. Akashi could see the signs of a wicked little rascal underneath his peace-loving facade. Russia? Peace? What is this guy joking about? Oh _please_ , everyone knew about the sweet, sweet havoc led by the former Soviet Union.

And all it took was one look from Momoi to know that he was not wrong. The look Akashi exchanged with Momoi soon made it clear that something was fishy. They both raised their placards at the same time to interrupt the babbling Russian representative, but the girl beat him up in getting the floor from the chairpersons.

"Point of Information! The Delegate of United Kingdom would like to know how the Russia plan on acquiring the vast amount of arms and weapons being demanded. I yield the floor to the chair." Momoi could not be more eloquent. Akashi was _slightly_ proud.

"Delegate of Russia, you have the floor."

"Thank you, chairperson. The Delegate of United Kingdom raised an important question. The Delegate of Russia would like to request international help and consult with the Disarmament and Armed Forces Committee to find possible sources and venues." Akashi could smell the bullshit coming out of that guy's mouth from the other side of the room.

Russia had the biggest supply of weaponry. They should have been able to give in to those demands without affecting their own market a notch. If that little pretentious delegate was selflessly striving for the safety of the hostages, he should have taken it upon himself instead of trying to get more weapons into his own country, given that Russia already had more armed weapons than one can possibly imagine.

"Point of Order!" Several people in the room yelled simultaneously. Apparently, the others were starting to see the glitch in this proposal. _Took them long enough._

"Russia has the greatest stock of armed weapons and should be able to deal with the exchange peacefully without needing international assistance in this case," the delegate of USA quickly countered and continued with his speech.

"Given that the attack has occurred in the lands of Russia, the Russian government should be dealing with the situation on their own if they have the required resources available to go forward with the demands. It would be more appropriate to classify this crisis on a national level rather than an international one given the country's own capacity to handle it," he elaborated and yielded the floor to the chairperson.

"Delegate of Russia, you have the floor."

"Thank you, chair. Russia indeed has the resources being demanded available. But this is a power game that is being done to show the world that ISIS still have the ability and mobility required to threaten the peace of our people. By gaining international support in dealing with this situation, we should be able to show our unity in protecting world peace. Hence why, Russia insists on the contribution and involvement of this international platform by declaring an international crisis situation." _That smooth fucker._

Akashi was quick to react to this statement. He raised his placard while glaring at the chairpersons, and got the floor to speak instantly. He would like to see someone refusing this demand to speak with that particular glare. No one has dared to do this before, and it remained undone.

"Point of Order," Akashi began smoothly.

"The Delegate of China would like to remind the house that there are other ways to deal with the crisis without having to give in to the terrorists' _unreasonable_ demands. Supplying the rebel groups with more armed weapons would only be a recipe for disaster, and can potentially endanger the life of more civilians in the future." Akashi threw a _pointed_ look at the Russian delegate and was able to catch the brat narrowing his eyes.

"The five permanent members of the Security Council can work together to strategize a military intervention. In that prospect, China would like to fully support Russia. However, in the case of giving in to the demands, China disapproves of any way of sending more supply to the terrorist organization. They are already more armed and dangerous than any country would be comfortable with. On this particular note, the Delegate of China would like to raise a point of _Inquiry_."

"Delegate of China, you may proceed."

"The Delegate of China would like to be updated on the latest state of the illicit trading of arms and weaponry in Russia, and about the scandals about the Russian Government being involved in those illegal trades. The house would not dare to consider the slight possibility of the Russian Government being involved in a deal with ISIS. With _all due respect_ , China would like to clear the possibility of Russia being involved in a shared weapon deal, on _illegitimate_ grounds, with the terror forces." With this, Akashi yielded the floor and plopped down on his chair, all while maintaining eye contact with the delegate of Russia and daring him defy him with his infamous glare.

Sending weapons to Russia was definitely out of question, courtesy of its tacky, overconfident delegate. On this note, Akashi set the committee on fire after his first showcase and managed to render the delegate of Russia speechless in the process. He never liked that pretentious guy since he opened his mouth anyway.

 **Author Notes: This was so fun to write OMG! I hope you all were as entertained while reading it.**

 **I am so surprised by the reviews this fic received! Thank you so much! 3 Reply to the reviews: I do have to admit that this piece can be a bit hard to write, but I've taken part in the Model United Nations before both as a delegate and chairperson and it was sooooooo fun( and I won the best delegate award lol #excusemybragging ) and I keep reminiscing a lot about the experience. Hence came this fiction idea and the self-indulgence! I've been practicing academic writing a lot as well with my university assignments, and it has now reached a point where it's sneaking its way into my fiction works TvT RIP my creative brain**

 **Rates and reviews would so be much appreciated~**


End file.
